


La prima uccisione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [34]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La prima volta che Vegeta fu costretto a uccidere.“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.Prompt: Casella 83-SpugnatureScritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xOgxTyAIec; Nightcore - The Struggle.





	La prima uccisione

La prima uccisione

Re Vegeta guardava suo figlio girovagare nel giardino del palazzo, come un uccellino rinchiuso in una gabbia. Aveva compiuto neanche un anno, ma era già un prodigio.

Nonostante i due grandi soli in cielo, quella giornata era umida e prometteva pioggia. Su Vegeta-sei quasi sempre voleva dire che si sarebbe trasformato in un terribile tifone.

Le giornate uggiose opprimevano persino il palazzo, ma Re Vegeta dovette ammettere che forse era anche il suo umore simile alle avverse condizioni climatiche.

Lord Freezer aveva dato del ‘rammollito’ a suo figlio primogenito. Aveva messo in dubbio le abilità del suo erede, e questo gli riempiva il cuore di cupo e cieca nera ira.

Era un ottimo guerriero e prometteva bene per il futuro. Si poteva già vedere la decisione nei suoi occhi di ghiaccio e per il desiderio di sangue c’era ancora tempo.

“Il tuo marmocchio non ha ancora ucciso nessuno” aveva detto con voce odiosa quell’orrida lucertola. “Non è vero. Ha già superato la “prova” e negli allenamenti…”. Aveva tentato di rispondere il sovrano.

“Sempre è solo animali o creature. No. Mi chiedo quando assaggerà il sapore del sangue umano…”. Quelle parole, dette in quel modo, avevano in sé qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato.

Non voleva obbligare suo figlio a fare qualcosa del genere solo per il diletto di un mostro, ma allo stesso tempo era un saiyan. Uccidere doveva venirgli naturale.

Non sapeva che decisione prendere. In fondo lui aveva cominciato a uccidere proprio a quell’età, ma era stata una cosa spontanea.

Sospirò. Molte volte, però, quel bambino lo aveva preoccupato, certe volte aveva visto in lui comportamenti troppo buoni, spesso infantili, davvero troppo poco saiyan.

Per di più, non poteva permettersi di compromettere i patti con Lord Freezer. Perciò si decise a farlo chiamare.

Avevano conquistato da poco un pianeta e avevano catturato degli schiavi. Sarebbe stato perfetto, visto che avevano una forma umanoide molto simile alla loro.

Il bambino era arrivato con passo cadenzato, ma si vedeva che era sorpreso. Si guardava intorno guardingo, quasi temesse una punizione.

Era troppo raro che suo padre lo chiamasse a chiamare, ma ancora più raro che lo chiamasse da solo, privo di Nappa, la sua guardia del corpo, quasi la sua seconda ombra.

Il re si era alzato dal trono e si era diretto verso il figlio.

Il bambino si era immediatamente chinato. Ancora terrorizzato dalla fin troppo recente visita di Bill-sama. Gli dei e Freezer facevano a gara per umiliare suo padre, nonostante fosse il re, e spaventare lui. Suo padre era molto forte e l’idea che potesse fargli del male, attaccarlo, non gli andava affatto a genio. Solo una volta lo aveva picchiato, ma quello schiaffo era bruciato parecchio sul suo volto.

Era stato a due anni la prima volta che aveva visto Lord Freezer. Era rimasto così terrorizzato da scoppiare a piangere e suo padre, per farlo smettere, offeso da quel suo modo di fare, lo aveva schiaffeggiato.

Che umiliazione per un principe!

“Vieni con me” disse l’uomo, prendendolo per una spalla.

Il bimbo si era tranquillizzato, sperando che si trattasse di quelli che ai suoi occhi erano i momenti più belli passati con il genitore. L’uomo lo portava con sé a guardare lo spazio. Dei sogni di gloria che tesseva, e del suo ‘radioso’ futuro di conquiste gli interessava relativamente, la sola cosa importante era che in quei momenti il genitore non solo era gentile con lui, ma alle volte gli sorrideva orgoglioso. Si sbagliava di grosso.

Venne, difatti, condotto alle prigioni del palazzo. Era la prima volta che ci andava e quel luogo umido e buio non gli piaceva proprio.

Il sovrano aveva spostato il suo grande mantello con un gesto teatrale, ed aveva fatto aprire una cella, congedando il guardiano.

All’interno della microscopica stanzetta stava seduta, terrorizzata, una donna; aveva i capelli verdi e la pelle viola, e se non fosse stata ridotta in quel modo sarebbe stata molto bella.

Il principe guardò il genitore non capendo. “Uccidila” ordinò lapidario il padre.

Il bambino tremò da capo a piedi, più per la sorpresa derivata da quella richiesta che per altro.

Vegeta non seppe spiegarsi il perché del suo tentennamento. Uccidere i saibamen era facile, ma a guardare quella signora non riusciva. Gli suscitava un modo d’anima che non sapeva definire.

Gli faceva tristezza, pena probabilmente. Sembrava morbida, un po’ gli ricordava la sua mamma.

Non disse niente di questo, aveva imparato bene a dissimulare le sue emozioni, per evitare al suo orgoglio qualche altro schiaffo in pubblico. Tranne la paura, quella continuava ad agitare il suo giovanissimo cuore. Gli attacchi di panico erano il suo più grande punto debole, soprattutto erano causati proprio dalla paura di avere paura.

“Non vorrai deludermi?”. La domanda del padre lo ferì profondamente.

“N-no, padre…”. Aveva allora mormorato il piccolo. Una trappola che lo stava soffocando. Si sentiva così male. Era giusto obbedire sempre per affetto o per obbligo?

Non lo sapeva, ma doveva obbedire.

Era una colpa la sua? La colpa è uguale se si è solo obbedito a un ordine? Temeva di sì e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto.

Ricordava quando aveva ucciso la prima volta, l’aveva fatto contro un animale, ma era stato ugualmente terribile.

Sua madre lo aveva avvisato che sarebbe successo, per quanto lei si opponesse. Gli aveva detto che anche se apparentemente sembrava non cambiare niente, in realtà sarebbe diventato un altro. Sarebbe stato un assassino da quel momento in poi. L’aveva detto con gli occhi velati e il bambino si era tanto spaventato.

Anche se, dopo, lei aveva tentato di consolarlo, dicendogli che tra loro niente sarebbe cambiato, che sarebbe sempre stata una madre orgogliosa di lui.

Da quel giorno, seduto nel letto della torre dove stava rinchiusa la saiyan, il bambino si era portato nel cuore quella paura.

Gli occhi di suo padre lo guardavano così duri, gli facevano quasi spavento. Sembrava che in quel nero la luce si perdesse per non tornare mai più e forse quella volta era la sua piccola speranza a sparire dentro di essi.

Non voleva deluderlo. Guardò la donna.

Una volta aveva sentito dire quell’orrido Freezer: “La morte ti libera, non ti punisce”. Senza sapere che l’avrebbe sentita altre mille volte in futuro, finché non fosse diventata una parte di sé.

Cercò di convincersi che valesse anche per quella donna.

Avanzò verso di lei nella cella, mentre la donna lo guardava implorante. Alzò la piccola manina guantata, che in quel momento tremava.

Chiuse gli occhi e lanciò un’onda.

La donna si accasciò senza un gemito. Il sangue rosso le macchiò il vestito bianco, sporcandolo, il denso liquido vermiglio sgorgava da un buco che si era creato lì dove la sferetta aveva inciso la carne.

Vegeta guardò il sangue invadere tutto il pavimento della cella, assumendo delle sfumature nerastre.

Preferiva il sangue dei saibamen, violaceo. Andava bene anche quello verde o blu degli animali.

Quello rosso sembrò prosciugarli ogni emozione o energia.

Svuotato, si accasciò seduto vicino alla sua prima vera vittima.

Il padre soddisfatto uscì, lasciandolo solo nella cella. Ora nessuno avrebbe potuto insinuare che suo figlio fosse un rammollito.

Vegeta rimase lì, non seppe per quanto tempo, finché l’odore della carcassa non gli fece risalire il vomito.

Lo trovò Nappa, s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e lo prese tra le braccia. Il colosso si rese conto che il piccolo principe gli sarebbe potuto scomparire in una mano.

La regina era uscita sul balcone per godersi l’aria fresca della pioggia. Così si era accorta che il marito aveva fatto chiamare il figlio e allarmata aveva subito fatto mandare Nappa a cercare il bambino.

Nessuno osava mettere in dubbio l’amore che la regina provava nei confronti del re, ma ai suoi occhi erano follie quelle che commetteva nei confronti dei loro eredi.

Indifesi piccoli in balia di un uomo che considerava le leggi ed il suo popolo sopra ogni altra cosa.

La regina vide suo figlio venirle riconsegnato così, statico e rigido, gli occhi spenti e vacui, quasi ingrigiti.

Non rispondeva, non parlava, quasi respirava, immobile come una statua.

Il viso pallido come uno spicchio di luna, mentre le piccole labbra esangui sottolineavano che era ad un passo da uno svenimento.

Eppure, agli occhi di chi non lo conosceva, non sembrava che soffrisse, anzi, sembrava impassibile, al massimo annoiato o infastidito.

La donna, però, aveva un rapporto così stretto con la sua creaturina, da sentire le urla silenziose della sua anima.

“Lascialo a me, ora ci penso io” sussurrò a Nappa, prendendo il bambino tra le braccia.

“Sì, mia regina” mormorò il colosso. La lasciò allontanare e richiuse dietro le spalle sottili di lei il pesante portone della torre.

“Sono qui, piccolo mio. La mamma non ti lascia, va tutto bene”. La regina parlava piano, dicendogli parole tranquillizzanti.

Lo spogliò dai vestiti impregnato di sangue, gli preparò un bagno e lo postò delicatamente nella vasca, iniziò a passargli la spugna sul corpo.

Man mano il sangue si scioglieva dal suo corpicino, che se n’era completamente sporcato, tingendo l’acqua calda.

“Non è stata tua la colpa. Hai capito? Non è colpa tua” mormorò la sovrana, continuando le spugnature. Stava in ginocchio accanto alla vasca, bagnò i capelli del principino, finché questi pieni d’acqua non gli ricaddero pesanti lungo le piccole spalle.

Gli occhi del bambino divennero liquidi e le lacrime iniziarono a rigare le sue gote.

“Sono grande… Perché è così brutto?” le domandò Vegeta.

La madre lo cullò contro di sé, bagnandosi i vestiti, mentre gli passava la spugna sul petto.

Alcune lacrime caddero nell’acqua sporca, creando dei centri concentrici.

“Perché non è mai facile uccidere, a nessuna età, piccolo mio” mormorò la regina, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.


End file.
